Vacation
by Loki Ishtar
Summary: What would happen if the pilots wanted to go on vaction... but the girls tried to follow?
1. Default Chapter

Ok, this is my first story on fanfiction... other then a rather crappy one I wrote and deleted under another pen name.... Sure everyone else liked it and told me to keep writing.. but who cares.   
  
This one is a not so serious one... Poorly writing... and not spell checked. Cause.. I don't have a spell check on my computer. So don't yell at me to spell check it!!! Just leave me alone about it!! a'right!?  
  
Disclaimers..... hmm.... I don't own gundam wing or any of the characters.... though I do own that little Duo doll on my bed. it is fully mine and no one can have it.  
  
Vacation   
  
  
  
All five Gundam pilots pilled into a small room with a small table.   
  
Duo ran in yelling, "I get the end of the table!!!" Everyone gave him a weird look.  
  
"Duo..." said Quatra slowly, "the table is round.." Duo stopped running towards the table.  
  
"Oh... damn.... I get the!... Big chair!!!" The other just shoke their heads.  
  
They all sat around the table, Duo leaping into the big chair and twirling it around.  
  
"Weakling!!" shouted... wait.. do I really have to say? "Stop that!"  
  
"Shut up Wufei! No body likes you!" yelled the five other people in the room. ((I give credit of the following line to who ever wrote Quatra's pink wallet... Me and my friend liked that so much, the line had to go in.))  
  
Heero stood up. "Hold on Narrator person dude, who is the fifth person in the room?"  
  
"Never mind him." said Trowa. "Lets get down to business. What is the first thing we need to deal with in our secret room?"  
  
"Getting rid of the sixth person.."  
  
They all looked over at a Chinese tourist sitting next to Wufei, who just smiled and snapped a few pictures.  
  
"Get him!" hollered Duo, climbing over the table and pouncing on the tourist. The others grabbed the tourist and threw him out the door, sending Duo flying out the door too. Quatra scurred out the door, picked up Duo and ran back in. After everyone sat back down, the meeting began again.  
  
"Next to deal with..."  
  
"Vacation!" yelled all five.  
  
"Lets vote were to go." said Quatra.  
  
"Hawii!" yelled one.  
  
"Mexico!" yelled another.  
  
"The Amazon Rain forest!" screamed Heero over everyone else. They all looked at him, causing him to sink down in his chair.  
  
"Good idea," replied Duo. "all in favor, say Iye."  
  
"Iye."  
  
"Iye."  
  
"Iye."  
  
"Iye."  
  
"So it's settled." continued Duo. "We're off to the Amazon Rain forest!" 


	2. To The Airport

Chapter Two: To the Airport!  
  
That night, Duo sat on his bed throwing things into a suit case, when suddenly Hildi walked in.   
  
Whatcha doin' Duo?"  
  
"Nothing.."  
  
"You have to be doing something Duo."  
  
"No I don't..."  
  
"Oh please tell me Duo!"  
  
"Shut up Hildi! I hate you so much!!" Duo grabbed Hildi and threw her out the window. "Now go away!" He sat back on his bed to finish packing.  
  
The next day, everyone met back in the not so secret room, bags packed and ready to go. Then, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Now who could that be?" Asked Trowa. Heero opened the door to find Relena standing there, suitcase in hand, all set to go too. All she did was smile till Heero slammed the door closed again, which hit her in the face and kicked her over.   
  
Duo just shook his head and said, "Two down... three to go..."  
  
  
  
An hour later everyone was packing their things into their limo out front. They all climbed in and Duo opened the window between them and the driver.  
  
"To the airport mister driver person!"  
  
The driver turned around. "Right away Duo!"   
  
Quatra shrieked in horror and leaped out the car window. "Not Dorathy!"  
  
"Dorathy!" Heero yelled, "What did you do with the driver!?"  
  
"Oh but Heero!" Dorathy said sweetly. "I AM the driver. And I'm coming on vacation with you too!"  
  
"Like hell you are!" yelled Trowa, yanking the front door open and ripping her from behind the wheel.   
  
Duo leaped throw the window into the front seat. "I'm driving!"  
  
"Weakling!" yelled you know who.  
  
Heero dragged Quatra back into the car as Duo pulled away, running Dorathy over, squeeshing her to approximently one inch think.   
  
Dorathy gave a weak, "Quatra..." and died. ((Inside joke))  
  
Duo cackled evilly as they pulled away from the house.  
  
At the airport, Duo pulled the limo into the vallet parking. He climbed out and threw the keys at the closest person, who happened to be a homeless bum, and said, "Thank you good sir!"  
  
They then unloaded their stuff and headed towards the door of the airport. When they entered, they were greeted by a familair face, Sally Poe, who handed them their tickets and said, "Please go to the scanning section."  
  
What are you doing here woman?" asked you kow who.  
  
"I work here now Sweetie."  
  
"Don't call me that woman!"  
  
Too lazy to write more.. if you like it.. I'll write more.. if not... I'll burn it.... I might burn it anyways!! Cause ya know? I love fire!! Thats all for now... 


End file.
